Everything About You
by destroyedparadise234
Summary: "WHY is there more than one of you? I can barely stand one alone!" "I don't know, poppet, go and ask the other England, you prick!" America had always wanted to see the other sides of England, but not like this! Yaoi, UKUSUK, GerIta, other pairings
1. Seeing double, er, Quadruple

**Summary: America had seen some pretty weird stuff in his lifetime: an alien, a satanic-sounding whale, France almost nude, ect. But nothing would have, COULD have, prepared him for the sight before him. Maybe all the burgers were starting to get to his head...**

**Pairing: UKxUSxUK, GerIta, some others i haven't decided yet.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, language**

**~...~...~...~**

America was pretty sure he didn't deserve this. He knew he's done some things in the past that he regrets but was sure he didn't do anything to deserve _this_.

**-A Few Hours Before-**

"Hey England, you in there?" America rushed into his old guardian's house. He thought of a cool new way to use hamburgers to stop global warming and had to come and tell England about it. He was kind of surprised to not hear a bunch of curses being yelled at him and was beginning to get worried.

_It's Saturday, he's usually at his house knitting some crap today..._

He nearly jumped as he heard a scream come from England's basement and sprinted down to where he heard the yell come from.

"England! Don't worry, the hero's here to save- what in the hell happened?" America had to take a double-take as he opened the door to where England usually does his weirdo magic crap.

"What does it look like, you bloody idiot?"

"Don't be so harsh to him!"

"Why not, it's his fault this happened!"

"It's just how he is, I doubt he intended to shout and scare us into dropping the potion!"

"Pfft, just cause you're so enamored with the git doesn't mean it's not his fault that this hap-"

"That's enough fighting you two! Someone might get hurt, and i won't allow that in our house!"

"Oh, sorry, _mother_, didn't realize my yelling was bothering you. Maybe i should call you _grandma_ instead."

"Why you-"

"Enough! Bloody hell, my ears are bleeding just listening to you buffoons dribbling on about nonsense! Now do something useful and get the spellbook to reverse this mess, oh and also someone get the idiot off the floor and into a bed or something."

The three looked to the floor, two of them scrambling to help America while the third laughed at how America had fainted before helping the two.

**~...~...~**

"Oh...w-where am I?" America groaned as he sat up in the bed. He looked around and recognized it was England's room. He also saw England at the foot of the bed and sighed in relief.

"Well look who finally came back to life." America looked at England, well he _looked_ like England but there was something definitely off about the man. For one, his accent was different. It was more cockney and his voice was more gruff.

"England...?" America asked cautiously as he got out of the bed. He blushed when he realized he was changed out of his pants and shirt and was now only in boxers and a shirt.

"Who the bloody else were you expecting, Santa?" _England_ said spitefully and scowled at America.

"Jeez, what the hell crawled up your ass and died!" America yelled at England and was about to walk up to the man when he started walking towards America. He gulped and backed up as he strided towards him, a dark aura engulfing the man as he narrowed his eyes. He grabbed America by the colar and shoved him against the wall before bringing his face uncomfortably close to his.

"If I were you I'd pipe down, poppet." His green eyes were dark, menacing, and almost enticing-

_No, what the hell am I thinking!_

"W-who are you and what have you done with England?" America was actually scared at the moment. He _knew_ this guy wasn't the England he knew. He knew England could be dangerous when he wanted to be, but this man simply radiated danger, edge, and rebellion.

"Who do you think, poppet?" The man licked America's cheek slowly before nibbling on his ear. America had to surpress a shiver and bit his lip to surpress a moan. He was beyond confused at this point. First, he goes to England's house and then probably fell asleep or something 'cus he couldv'e sworn he had this weird-ass dream where there were _four Englands_, and now some guy who was pretending to be England insults him as soon as he wakes up starts molesting him a few seconds later!

"S-stop!"

"Not a chance..." This England doppleganger started to nibble on his neck, leaving a red mark in a couple of places and licking his way up America's strong jaw. He stops right before his lips and his breath ghosts over it. America can only stare into vibrant green eyes and can't help but feel bothered at the fact that he's not as disturbed by this as he should be.

_He looks like the guy who used to raise me for God's sake! Why arn't I disturbed by this that much..._

When he thought about it the only thing that really bothered him with the situation at hand was that a complete stranger was about to kiss him.

_But if it was England..._

America, to his relief, wasn't able to finish his thought as he heard the door behind them open.

"Hey, is he awake ye- WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING?" America heard an all too familiar British accent and gasped as he saw who was at the doorway.

"What the hell are you doing?" The England at the door dropped the tray he was holding and started to walk to the two of them.

The England holding America against the wall gave him a 'What the hell does it look like I'm doing' face and voiced his expression after.

"'the bloody fuck does it look like I'm doing?"

"Don't use such strong language around him! And I mean," This England was kind of reminding him of Austria right now.

"WHY THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING IT, SICK BASTARD!" Scary England, as America dubbed it, let go of him and began to walk towards Prissy England.

"I'm not sick, you're head's just too far up your arse that you can't see he's not some little kid anymore." America actually wanted to smile at the comment that Scary England made of how he wasn't a kid, but resisted the urge when he saw Prissy England's facial expression.

"BUT WE STILL RAISED HIM! You can't just go and molest our old charge like he's some sort of toy for you to play with!" Scary England frowned at the comment and folded his arms, the gold bracelets on his arms jingling as he did.

America for the first time actually looked at what the Englands were wearing. Scary England had a white puffed long-sleeved shirt with the neckline going down in a V all he way to the hem of his black, form-fitting pants. He had boots on and they clincked as he walked. Gold chains addorned his wrists and his hair was more ruffled than usual. Prissy England had a frilly pick apron on, much to America's amusement, and was wearing what England used to wear around the house when he visited America when he was younger. Memories panged America's mind and he felt his heart tug a little.

Of course after observing the two did America realize that, yes, there were _two_ Englands.

"W-wait, why are there two of you?"

Scary England looked over disbelievingly at America. "Please tell me you didn't just notice that _now_?"

"Quit reprimanding him!"

"Make me, you git!"

"Oh bollocks, they're fighting again. Come, help me stop them." Another England, this time in a dark cloak, and a relatively normal looking England entered the room. As the four Englands were fighting America tried to make sense of all of this.

The key word being _tried_.

"Oh, bloody shit, he's gone and fainted again!"

**~...~...~...~**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! my first multi-chap fic for Hetalia! pls R&R**


	2. Answered Questions

**A/N: Not as good as the first chap . but enjoy anyways! Might get confusing at some points.**

**To clear some things up, there are four different Englands:**

**The England that was molesting him- Scary England**

**The England that was in the apron and that was yelling at Scary England- Prissy England**

**The relatively normal-looking England**

**The England in the cloak**

**~...~...~**

"-and you, _you_ are forbidden from molesting the boy any further, understood?"

"Old man, you can't tell me what to do!"

"Don't yell so loud, you'll wake him up..."

"I swear my head's going to explode from all of this nonsense..."

America was actually quite scared to open his eyes. He felt the silk sheets of the bed under his fingertips and nustled further into the pillow that smelled distinctly of England. The scent comforted him a little but instantly froze when he heard someone walking closer to the bed.

"Hey, I think he's waking up." He felt the bed dip and stiffened even further.

"Lemme see-"

"No, YOU are not allowed anywhere near the lad! I thought I made that perfectly clear!"

"Who the bloody hell made you the King! Not that I'd follow you even if you were anyhow."

America dared to peek his eyes open and wasn't really that all surprised to see two Englands fighting with eachother.

_Jeez, he can't even stand HIMSELF for more than five minutes..._

America internally laughed at the thought and continued to watch the two bicker. That is of course until another England popped into his field of vision, causing the man to let out an embarrasing squeak.

"Aaah!" America fell onto the floor in a tangle of blankets and didn't miss the prominent smirk on the England's face.

"He's awake now, poor guy. You scared him!" America looked over to the only sane looking England and jumped up to hug the man.

"That's okay, Iggy! I'm alright now!" He tried to nuzzle the man but stopped when he saw that he was bright red and looked genuinely scared, or nervous, at the moment.

"Hey, you alri-" He was pushed off lightly by him and couldn't help the frown that appeared on his face.

_Why are you always pushing me away?_

"So...you're finally awake...now the _real_ fun can begin..." The scary, pirate-looking England started to basically prowl towards America. America felt like hiding behind the only nice England but saw that he was still a bright red and looked like he was about to faint.

_Did I do something wrong?_ America was only able to think for a moment before he was pinned against the wall once again. He stared into mischievous green eyes and had to hold back the whimper bubbling in his throat.

"Oi, poppet..." America cringed as Scary England whispered into his ear. He could see in the background that Prissy England was about to blow a fuse. He also saw the relatively normal England not burning a bright red anymore, but glaring heatedly in their direction. He last England was just sitting on his bed with an unamused frown on his lips.

"U-uhh... Ow! Crap!" America nursed the spot where Scary England had just smacked him and was soon lifted off the floor by his collar before being swung back and forth by a very pissed of England.

"YOU BLOODY IDIOT! BECAUSE OF YOU THIS STUPID MESS HAS HAPPENED! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HORRIBLE THIS SITUATION IS? I SWEAR-" America at this point was too dizzy to be able to listen to the England's rant, slightly amazed as well on how quickly this England's mood had changed.

"I think that's enough." The England looked back to the England in the cloak and reluctantly dropped America onto the floor.

"Tch, just giving him the scolding he deserves. _Big brother_ over there would probably never even yell at the man, not wanting to hurt his precious little sibling," He hissed the words 'little sibling' in mock and slight disdain.

"Mister lovestruck over here looked like he was about to faint over a meesely hug, and YOU wern't doing shit!" His voice was beginning to rise in both pitch and volume, signlaing for America that hell was about to break loose again.

"Guys! Relax!" Everyone looked over to America. For once there was silence in the room and too quite honest, it made America a little uncomfortable.

"Let's go to the livingroom and talk about this, okay?" The four Englands looked at eachother before nodding and following him into the livingroom.

~...~...~

America fidgeted under the gaze of all four Englands and scooted closer to the England sitting on the couch next to him.

"So...WHY are there four of you exactly?" England (the scary one) rolled his eyes. His eyebrow twitched repeatedly (imagine a caterpillar dancing) and resisted the urge to punch the git in the head.

"The reason why is-"

"Before you came in, we were in the middle of an experiment. England wanted to see if he could create multiple clones of himself, but something went wrong and instead of four identical Englands, we were split into his different emotions and into the different personalities he had during his lifetime. He foresaw that something like this might happen, and prepared a potion that could put us all back together. When you suddenly came into the house however, I dropped the potion from surprise." The England in the cloak explained slowly and clearly to America.

"Hey, I could've told him!"

"I'm sure, but I didn't particularly feel like listening to _your_ explaination. One can only take so many curses in one day."

"We're British. There's no such thing as _too much_ cursing."

"Guys! No fighting, it's not going to get us anywhere."

"Hmph, coming from _you_?" America was starting o become seriously pissed with this England.

"Look, I know it's my fault that this is happening, but can you just quit with the insults for one minute?" America was used to England's insults, but the insults from this England seemed stronger and stung his heart.

_It's like all of England's anger is concetrated in this England..._

"...fine. Now, Dumbledore, what the hell are we going to do about this mess?" America stifled a laugh, rather poorly, at the Dumbledore comment and blushed when he saw the Scary England smirk and wink at him.

"I'll create a new reversal potion. In the meantime, we'll all just stay put here until I'm done. It might take a few weeks though, America, are you alright with staying here during that time? I'm going to need all of my concentration to make this potion, and I don't trust these three to the house by themselves."

America thought about it carefully. On one hand, he was kind of scared about staying under the same roof for a long period of time with all of the different Englands.

_But now's the only time to finally see all the different sides of England! Maybe I can finally figure out why he suddenly got so distant again!_

"Ok, I'll stay." America looked around the room at all the different Englands.

"But, what do I call each of you? I can't call all of you England, that'll be too confusing!" The England in the cloak rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Lad's got a point... well you won't have to really call me anything. I'll be in the basement for the next few weeks." America nodded and looked at the other three.

"You can call this one ''Big Brother". The scary England snickered and pointed to a now fuming England.

"No need for such formalities, just call me England." America felt something in his heart drop as his mind went back to a distant memory from the past.

"O-okay..." England saw the slightly depressed look on America's face and looked like he was about to run over to him and hug him until he wasn't sad anymore.

America looked away from England and looked over to the one next to him. He smiled softly and gently laughed, afraid that the England might turn as red as a tomato again and nearly faint.

"Hey, can I call you Iggy?" He nodded his head and blushed before scootin a bit closer to America.

"Oi, what about me?" America looked up to the last England.

"...Jack Sparrow?"

America never knew how hard that guy could really hit.

"Arthur. Just Arthur." America looked up to Arthur and admired how the sunlight streaming from the window gave his skin a light glow.

He looked around the room and sighed loudly.

_What the hell did I get myself into?_

**~...~...~**

**A/N: Thanks for reading . sorry this chap sucked so badly, but wen i got all the story alerts and favs and reviews i couldn;t help but start working on another chapter . i just needed to make a chap to clear things up and to give each england a different name.**

**Note: **

**Scary/Pirate England: Arthur**

**Shy/relatively normal England: Iggy**

**Motherly England: England**

**England that wears cloak: not gonna be in the story tht much but let's call him Britain**

**Oh, and also, should i add Brittania Angel or is the four of them just ok? **

**Thanks again for all the favs and reviews, wen i checked my email i looked like this - *o*!**

**Also warning, the rating may go up as the story goes along!**

**Review pls :3**


End file.
